Two for One Special!
by AmuletSoul
Summary: Hinamori Amu. Just a regular summer day like any other day, but with a catch. Her family left the house for alittle, so two unexpected visitors come over. Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hotori Tadase pop up at Amu’s front door, but for what reason? AmuxIkutoxTadase
1. Chapter 1

**AmuletSoul: **GREETINGS ALL! XD I felt like making another fanfic today! ^^

**Ikuto: **-_- If only you would update your _other _fan fictions instead of making side ones…

**Amu: **Oh don't be disappointed in her Ikuto, she's just got some interesting creative juices flowing^^

**Tadase: **Good Point! So Amulet-chan! What was this _fanfic _about? =3

**AmuletSoul: **A threesome^^

**Everyone: **W-WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**AmuletSoul: **Yup Yup^^ I had a spaz attack today and now I _really _want to make a dirty threesome between Amu, Ikuto and Tadas-

**Amu: **NO! THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN!

**Ikuto: **Hm… sounds interesting though…

**Amu: **IKUTO!

**Tadase: **He does have a point…

**Amu: **TADASE!

**AmuletSoul: **Well now that everyone agreed to the fanfic… Lets begin!

**Amu: **OH COME ON! I DIDN'T AGREE TO ANYTHING!

**AmuletSoul: **GEM! =DDD

**Gem:** Got it! –twirls her wand- AmuletSoul doesn't own Shugo Chara in any form of the word! Now! Lets Begin! -sprinkles magic from wand onto the Fanfic-

**Amu: **Man I _never _win… *pouts*

**Chapter One: **_Who _knew?!

Like any other day, the Hinamori house is full of commotion. Ami was in the living room in the front of the house singing her little heart out, Tsumugu taking as many pictures as he can at his little sparrow while cheering his little heart out also, as his wife Midori stands at the doorway into the kitchen, watching with a cheerful smile at her husband cheer with her youngest daughter. But as for her oldest daughter…

"MAN IM SO BORED!" sighed the pink head on the couch, watching her sister and father sing in front of her. She sighed again and moved so that she was laying on the couch, her legs in the air moving back and forth.

She was wearing a light orange spring dress with yellow poka dots covering below her chest

"Amu-chan, why don't you go do your homework." her mother explained from the kitchen. She went back to cleaning the dishes.

"But mama its summer! Why would I do my _homework_?" she said, lazily slipping out the last word out of her mouth. _Man I hate homework…_

"So that you don't do it at the last second again, you remember last year don't you honey?" she kept speaking clearly while putting the dishes into the cabinets.

"Yah yah I remember…" _That assignment was to hard though…_

"You didn't do it cause it was to hard, right?" Amu shoot up out of her lazy seating on the couch, looking towards her mother astonished. _How did she know it was hard? Did she read the assignment… _she fell back onto the couch again, not caring how her mother knew.

"Yah that was the reason…" she said, getting up out of her seat and walking towards the kitchen, passing by her now exhausted father and her still hyperactive sister.

"… I'm trying for this year though, Ok?" she finished, patting her mothers back.

"You sure Amu-chan? I can help if you need it?" her mom asked, looking at her daughter as she was now cleaning the kitchen table. _Man she's such a clean freak._

"Yah I'm sure…" she leans over towards her mother and gave her a big hug.

"… and if I need it Ill ask you, Ok?" smiling towards her mom, she stopped cleaning the counter and turned fully towards her daughter, returning the hug, leaning on top of her daughters head.

"That would be nice… Thank you, Amu-chan." letting go of her daughter and staring down at her.

"Don't mention it, Mama." saying kindly to her mother, turning away from her then turning back. Giving her mother a smile once more before grabbing a fruit from the counter then turning around again. _Man I'm dizzy._

"Hey Papa! Ami-chan!" her mother spoke over towards her still unconscious husband and her wild daughter that was still jumping around him. The little girl poked her head past her father and stared at her mother, her golden eyes still shinning with excitement.

"Yesh Mama!" she pronounced loudly, her small pig tails moving in the air as she jumped up and down while being held together with two green, small, heart clips, allowing one hair to fall in front of her face. She was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt with the word 'Angel' on it and a green wavy skirt to match under it.

"Why don't you wake up your papa and we can go to the park for awhile, Does that sound like fun?" she smiled at her daughter, walking out of the kitchen.

"YAY!" Ami cheered before jumping on her fathers belly, making him leap straight up in surprise. Making Amu laugh, but not through her _cool & spicy _attitude though, she walked up to her mother in question.

"Mama, whatcha doing?" looking at her mother confused. _Now they're going to the park? They never tell me anything…_

"I think you need a few hours to yourself so that you can work on your assignment, am I right?" looking towards her daughter. Her eyes now closed, she had a bright smile on her face while she was facing Amu. _Man, I hope I'm as gorgeous as Mama when I grown up…_

"A-are you sure, Mama? I don't want to be a pro-" she was cut off by her sisters' voice.

"MAMA LETS GO! HELP ME WAKE UP PAPA!" she was still jumping on her dad. All he could do was leap up and down as his daughter jumped on her. He was fully unconscious now. _He looks like a fish out of water…_

"Here, Ami-chan, Ill wake him up… watch this…" her mother whispered to her sister for her to say silent for a minute, lifting her daughter off her husband, placing her on the floor next to him. She shut her mouth with her own hands, watching with excited eyes. Her mother leaned towards the ear of her husband and spoke…

"Honey! Amu-chan has a two boys over the house! And I think they're going t-" she didn't finish. He woke up, fire was burning in his eyes as he held a fist in front of his face.

"W-WHERE ARE THEY?! THEY'LL NEVER GET MY DAUGHTER! PERVERTS!" he said with fury. Amu, Midori and Ami laughed crazy. _Man if only they were both here… W-wait what am I thinking?!_

Amu slapped her face with the images that entered her mind. Looking back at her mother that was now carrying her husband out the door with Ami behind, giggling her mouth off.

"Amu-chan! We'll be back later ok? Don't wait up! Your papa needs to blow off some steam!" yelling aloud cheerfully, her husband still struggling in her grasp.

"WHERES AMU-CHAN?! WHERES THOSE _MEN_?!" he yelled. Wiggling in his wife's arms.

"Bye Sweetie!" her mother called aloud.

"Bu Bwye Big Sis!" her sister cheered before shutting the front door fully. Amu only stood there, almost stunned at what happened.

"NOW THAT WAS WEIRD!" she yelled aloud into the pure silence of the now empty house before falling onto the couch in the living room, staring up into the ceiling.

_Guess no ones going to be here for awhile… Well all I know is I'm sooooooooo working on the assignment later, not now at least…_

She headed up into her room, going up the stairs, taking her clothes off on the way. Heading towards her room she plopped onto her bed and started taking off her socks. She took off her spring dress on the way up so it was somewhere between the stairs and the hallway in between the entrance into her bedroom.

She fully took off her socks and slowly pulled down her panties as she walked into the bathroom to start up a warm bath, throwing them off somewhere in the hallway. Turning on the faucet to the tub, she let the warm feeling of warm water pour over her fingers. _This is going to be great! I love Jacuzzi tubs! _She cheered in her mind before filling the tub with bath soap then leaving to go grab her robe.

"Time for a nice bath!~ Now that no ones home, this should be s-" her singing voice was then cut short when the door bell rang. She slouched. _Man and I was just about to take a nice bath… _

She pouted, walking back into her room to grab her yellow robe. She put it on, walking down the stairs and trying to hide her clothes out of view of the door before opening it.

"Coming!" she called, fixing her robe before opening the door.

She finally got to the door and opened it up. What she never expected was behind the door. A man of midnight colored hair stood before her, walking into the now wide open front door. He was wearing a black top with a cross sketched into the side. He also wore some gray, knee high, cut up shorts with black sandals.

"I-Ikuto?!" she backed up against the wall of the entrance hallway, surprised at who it was. That was when the second surprise came in. A boy with bright blond hair stood behind the older man, giving Amu a small smile before walking in fully as well. He wore a tan shirt with a orange line going across the center, also wearing knee high pants but they wore tan and his sandals were also orange.

"T-Tadase-kun?!" her heart seemed to stop. She couldn't breath. _Whey were the two men who hate each other standing right in front of me at the SAME TIME!_

"Hello, _Amu._" Ikuto spoke first, whispering her name seductively.

"Greetings, Amu-chan." he spoke softly before walking right in front of Amu. She was so stunned by him walking in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat before she fully moved out of his way, moving towards the stair case with a surprised look. Both men watching curiously, tilting they're heads to the sides.

"W-what are y-you both doing here?" she started to stutter, shivering at the heat that entered the room. _W-what is this feeling…_

Ikuto spoke first once more. Tadase stood slightly to the side of him.

"Amu, we came here for a little… _something…_" He whispered seductively again, walking forward towards the helpless girl, Tadase lend back and shut the front door. Her heart was thumping out of control. _W-what's going on?!_

As she was thinking in her mind, all went blank. Ikuto lend into the pink heads lips, bending onto his knees while Amu lend against the staircase. Making Ikuto only lean more into her. She pushed him away though, panting.

"W-whats going on?! W-what are you both doing here!?" she explained. Trying to crawl slightly up the stairs, but Ikuto closed her in. Tadase then moved forward.

"Well Amu-chan, we were thinking…" he moved around Ikuto and Amu so that he was above Amu on the staircase, sitting back onto one of the stairs. Leaning on one of his knees with his elbow and resting his chin in his palm, he sent Amu a smile before he continued with his sentence.

"… If you love us both…" he whispered, leaning forward towards her ear. Licking it slightly. She flinched.

"…then why not have us…" Ikuto continued. Moving his body so that he is in between the girls legs, her robe moving slightly against the movements of the older man, making her squirm.

"… _why not have us both…"_

**AmuletSoul: **DONE XD Man I have a weird mind lol

**Amu: **UPDATE!

**Ikuto: **What you like the story now, Amu?

**Amu: **UPDATE PLEASE!

**Tadase: **Man your right she is a pervert^ ^

**AmuletSoul: ***nod nod*

**Amu: **CAN YOU UPDATE SOON?!

**AmuletSoul: **I will, I will. But first I MUST UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES! Im sooooooooooo lazy when it comes to updating my stories XDDDD Im more creative with my story ideas then it comes to updating them XD Ill try though =333 HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE STORY!! XXDD ILL UPDATE SOON!

**Gem:** Rate & Review Peaz!


	2. Chapter 2

**AmuletSoul: **Yo my Peeps! XO

**Ikuto: **HEY THAT'S MY LINE!

**Amu: **Oh don't get mad at her Ikuto^^ She's just excited for this chapter :3333

**Tadase: **Oh? What's going to happen? *asks curiously*

**AmuletSoul: **Well b4 all three of you guys have your little _fun _*giggles*Ikuto and Tadase are going to do a little _something _also*winks*

**Amu: **WHAT!?!?!?!

**Ikuto: **…

**Tadase: **…

**AmuletSoul: **I see you guys are going to like this chapter^^

**Amu: **HELL YAH!! WOOT YAOI!!!!!!!! *jumps around*

**Ikuto: **…

**Tadase: **…

**AmuletSoul: **Well… either way^^ GEM! And Amu cause your so pumped for this chapter, may you join Gem? =DDD

**Amu: **GOT IT!

**Gem:** Got it!

**Amu and Gem: **AmuletSoul doesn't own Shugo Chara in any form of the word! Now! Lets Begin! *both dance*

**Ikuto and Tadase: **…why us?…-_-…

**Chapter Two: **_Yaoi_?! Bring in the Fangirls!

**Recap**

"Well Amu-chan, we were thinking…" he moved around Ikuto and Amu so that he was above Amu on the staircase, sitting back onto one of the stairs. Leaning on one of his knees with his elbow and resting his chin in his palm, he sent Amu a smile before he continued with his sentence.

"… If you love us both…" he whispered, leaning forward towards her ear. Licking it slightly. She flinched.

"…then why not have us…" Ikuto continued. Moving his body so that he is in between the girls legs, her robe moving slightly against the movements of the older man, making her squirm.

"… _why not have us both…"_

**Normal POV **

"Man I'm so bored today!" the midnight blue haired man said to himself as he was walking calmly through the park where past memories resigned.

Because it was summer time he wasn't wearing his usual leather clothing, he was wearing a black top with a cross sketched into the side. He also wore some gray, knee high, cut up shorts with black sandals. Cause of the sun beating down on him, he also wore so plain black sunglasses.

Walking through the park, hoping at least to find SOMETHING of interest that could catch his eye… nothing.

"Maybe I should head over to Amu's house, better than being out here in the heat." he said softly to himself before turning his head to the side, hands in his pockets.

_Ill go take a short cut through the trees, that should get me there quicker. _He thought before walking calmly towards the trees ahead of him, and yet…

"Hm?" he turned his head towards his side.

A devilish smirk came over his face as a certain boy was heard from behind him.

A certain… _blonde_ was heard from behind him, making him automatically hide behind the tree ahead of him. Turning his head ever so slightly so that he was able to see the walking boy ahead…

**Tadase POV**

"Come on Kiseki! You know I'm right!" argued the sweet boy towards his floating chara as they were walking through the park. He wore a tan shirt with a orange line going across the center, also wearing knee high pants but they wore tan and his sandals were also orange.

"Tadase! I know I'm right! The commoners house is definitely this way!" argued the floating king.

"She's NOT a commoner Kiseki! She's my friend!" yelled Tadase. As he was screaming at the chara, people started giving him glares and started whispering to each other. Tadase backed down and flushed.

_I forgot… other people cant see shugo charas… man I must look like an idiot…_

"Hey! Tadase! Are you even listening too me! HEY!" yelled the now steamed Kiseki. Tadase was still not listening to him, so he finally gave up.

"I'm leaving! Ill meet you at home!" yelled the angered Kiseki before flying off into the sky.

"W-wait Kiseki! Come back!" reaching his arm into the air. His chara was now out of sight. He lowered his arm.

"Ill be sure to say sorry to him when I get home…" he said quietly to himself before walking off again.

_I wonder where her house is?_

**Ikuto POV**

_I think I have a little idea before going to Amu's house… _He thought to himself before leaning a little more away from the tree…

Tadase was heading his way…

**Tadase POV**

"I wonder where her house is… I forgot since the last time I was over there…" he spoke to himself, walking towards the forest ahead.

All of a sudden, he was pulled by two arms behind a near by tree in the forest. He could definitely tell it was a man by the texture of his hands that were now covering his mouth and holding him back onto him by grabbing around his waist.

Then he spoke.

"Good evening… Kiddy King." feeling the man whisper into his ear, making him flinch.

_W-wait that couldn't be…_

He turned slightly with his head to see who it was, his mouth still being covered by the mans hands. He eyes widened.

_T-Tsukiyomi Ikuto!?_

**Normal POV**

_Now THIS is definitely going to be interesting… _he thought to himself before moving his hand away from Tadase's waist, moving upwards into his tan shirt. His eyes opened wider.

_W-what is he d-doi- A-AH! _Tadase's eyes shut tight as he moaned into Ikuto's hand. He started to rub Tadase's nipple in-between his fingers as he leaned into the blondes neck and bit it lightly, hearing him groan once more into the older mans hand.

"I see your not entirely against this…" he moved slightly towards Tadase's ear. "_Tadase-kun…" _he whispered, before biting his ear slightly.

Tadase flinched. _W-what am I supposed to do? _He tried to wiggle out of Ikuto's grasp. _I-I can't move…_

He felt the cat boy smirk against his neck as he went back to licking the little boy's neck. His finger's still on his nipple, now drifting out of his shirt towards the boys pants. His eyes fluttered open. _W-what's he doing? _he panted before feeling the older mans hand on his arousal through his pants. He moaned loudly through his mouth into the mans hand.

"I see your _quite _hard, Tadase-_kun._" he bit the blondes neck hard before rubbing the arousal ever so lightly. He thrust his waist forward, wanting to feel more of the older mans hand. Until he felt something… unexpected?

_D-Does Ikuto have a… boner? _he turned slightly towards Ikuto.

"Mnmoph mmph!" Tadase yelled through the mans hand. Ikuto looked towards Tadase, still rubbing his arousal.

"Hm?" he pondered towards the younger man.

"MPHMHP! Tadase yelled towards Ikuto through his hand.

"Fine, fine I'll let go…" he sighed and let go of Tadase, watching him stagger forward and turn back around.

_Good thing no one was around to see that, and another good thing that was going on behind a tree._

He smirked until he heard Tadase speaking to him.

"D-did you get a b-boner, Ikuto?" he panted through his mouth as he pointed towards Ikuto's pants. He blushed ever so slightly.

"H-hey that was only to annoy you, ok?" he turned away from the blonde and started to walk away. Tadase walked after him.

"I think your lying…" Tadase smiled.

"N-no I'm not!"

"Yes you were! I can tell!"

"Hey! I was headed towards Amu's house anyway, and when I saw you, what better not then to tease!" he sign into the air, his hands now in his pockets.

"Hm? You were too? I was headed towards there also but I lost where I was going and ended up getting caught b-" Tadase looked towards Ikuto.

"S-shut up!" he blushed, still walking.

"Hey? Want to go to Amu's together?" Tadase offered.

"Why you want to have a three way with Amu?" he offered back, smirking at his own idea.

"N-no I-!" Tadase was cut off.

"No you did. And don't worry…" he turned towards Tadase who was not behind him.

"I like that idea…" Ikuto whispered to Tadase seductively before walking away from him towards Amu's house, hoping Tadase would follow.

_Now this is going to be… interesting…._

**AmuletSoul: **THAT TOOK TO LONG! XD

**Amu: **UPDATE!

**Ikuto: **Man you love it when she updates now don't you?

**Amu: **UPDATE UPDATE!

**Tadase: **Man I got touched by Ikuto… does that mea-

**Ikuto: **No Tadase, you don't like guys… I just like to tease you and Amu…so…

**AmuletSoul: ***nod nod*

**Tadase: **OH! OK! To make the fan girls excited right!?

**Everyone: **YAY!!!!

**Amu: **YAY!!!!

**AmuletSoul: **I like the sound of that :DDDDDDDD Until next update!

**Ikuto: **Until the next one!

**Tadase: **Until the next one!!

**Everyone: **KYA!!! TADUTO!!!

**Ikuto and Tadase: **RUN! *runs off*

**Amu and AmuletSoul: ***also chases*

**Gem:** Rate & Review Peaz!


End file.
